Tiempo al tiempo
by ElisaD92
Summary: El tiempo lo cura todo dicen, todo menos el amor que su corazón profesaba.
1. Chapter 1

El silencio que había en la Mansión Malfoy era sepulcral, las cortinas estaban cerradas en toda la enorme mansión, en la biblioteca solo se escuchaba el sonido de una pluma bailar encima de unos pergaminos y el crujir de la madera quemándose en la chimenea.

De pronto el sonoro ruido de unos tacos caminando por el pasillo de mármol se hizo presente, caminando de prisa pero sin llegar a correr, se escuchó hasta encontrarse con la enorme puerta de roble que dividía el pasillo con la biblioteca.

Y la gran puerta se abrió, y ahí, luciendo un traje de dos piezas, elegante como siempre, entró Astoria Malfoy, de apellido de soltera Greengrass.

Esto parece una tumba – comentó entrando al gran salón, pasando por alto el hombre que se encontraba sentado, y con un movimiento de varita todas las cortinas se levantaron, dejando entrar la luz del día, que si bien estaba nublado al menos ahora había luz en esa habitación de aspecto tan tétrico

\- Sabes que me gusta trabajar con las cortinas cerradas, Astoria

\- Sabes que soy un vampiro alérgico al sol, Astoria – imitó la mujer de pelo castaño oscuro poniendo las manos en sus caderas para después soltar un bufido – desde cuándo que no sales al mundo humano Draco Malfoy? –

\- No lo sé – dejó la pluma en el tintero y la observó – Hace cuanto que Scorpius se fue a Hogwarts? – preguntó riendo

\- Idiota – rió ligeramente Astoria acercándose a la chimenea y comenzando a calentar sus manos – Leíste la última carta que nos envió? La está pasando muy bien parece – sonrió sinceramente

\- Así leí – comentó con una sonrisa el rubio mientras se levantaba y se servía un poco de whiskey de fuego – gustas?

\- Sabes que ya no bebo –

\- Preguntaba por cortesía – bebió un sorbo

\- Tiene amigos … - recordó Astoria con un brillo en sus ojos – varios amigos

\- Si, es maravilloso –

\- Y no te molestó …ya sabes – comenzó a enredar sus dedos por su cabello – sus amistades?

\- No – se apresuró a contestar el rubio mientras se acercaba al gran ventanal – quien iba a imaginar que un Malfoy fraternizara con alumnos de otras casas

\- Pues yo si – Astoria se acercó al lado de Draco y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio – se parece mucho a ti

\- Ja – rió amargamente – no … gracias a Merlín

\- Sí, claro que si – repitió Astoria – solo que él no tiene los miedos que tu tuviste cuando entraste a Hogwarts

\- Salud por eso – y de un trago se bebió lo que quedaba de whiskey de fuego, sin apartar la vista de su enorme jardín, observando cómo las nubes se ponían cada vez más grises, indicando una pronta lluvia – Un Malfoy de amigo con un Potter – sonrió

\- Y no olvides a la chica Weasley – recordó Astoria y observó la reacción de su marido – y no es cualquier Weasley

\- Weasley Granger – completó el rubio

\- Así es – Astoria se acercó al escritorio de su marido y comenzó a ver los papeles – Scorpius la adora

\- Espero que ella no sea como su padre – comentó Draco-

\- De Weasley solo el apellido pareciera – se sentó en el escritorio y se cruzó de brazos –

El rubio se acercó para poder servirse otro trago

\- Oh no – pero antes de que pudiese servir otro poco su mujer ya le había arrebatado la botella – vamos a hablar

\- Gracioso – rió sin gracia el rubio, mientras encendía un cigarrillo – pensé que eso estábamos haciendo

\- Sabes exactamente por qué estoy aquí Draco Malfoy

\- Por qué eres mi esposa? – comentó de forma sarcástica mientras aspiraba un poco de su cigarrillo

\- No me hagas reír – dejando la botella donde estaba se acercó al rubio – sé que leíste el diario, no has salido de este cuchitril desde que salió la noticia

\- Hey – se apresuró a contestar el rubio – no es mi culpa que pueda trabajar desde mi casa –

\- No estoy para tus malos chistes, Draco – se cruzó de brazos – vine porque me preocupas – de pronto la esbelta mujer suavizo su mirada y acercó su mano a la mejilla del rubio dándole una suave caricia – deberías hacerle caso a tu corazón por una vez

\- Mi corazón – rió amargamente – esas son cursilerías

\- Pues yo lo hice – le recordó Astoria – y fue gracias a ti – recordó con una sonrisa – Draco ... eres mi mejor amigo, te debo tanto, hiciste tanto por mi y ahora es mi turno de devolverte el favor

\- No seas tonta Astoria – se giró para poder ordenar sus pergaminos – Tu y el se aman, se han amado desde hace años - cerró los ojos por un momento recordando su vida - yo por el contrario ... ella ... nosotros jamás nada, ni cerca de algo

\- Como lo sabes? estás en su mente acaso?

\- Nadie saldría con la persona que la molestó toda su vida escolar -

\- No lo sabrás si no lo intentas - levantó los hombros - te disculpaste con ella hace años, el primer paso ya está dado - aseguró seria - Mírame cuando te hablo, Draco Malfoy– una fuerte pisada hizo eco en la habitación – estás siendo un cobarde

\- Un Malfoy cobarde, wow, algo jamás antes visto – comentó irónicamente el rubio

\- Draco – lo llamó acercándose a el – recuerdas cuando dijiste que hiciera lo que mi corazón me pidiera , y lo hice, gracias a ti ,por tus palabras, por tu apoyo, por tus consejos

\- A qué quieres llegar con todo esto?

\- A que deberías seguir tus propios consejos

\- No sé a qué te refieres

\- Si lo sabes, imbécil – comenzó a fruncir nuevamente el seño – si quieres estar aquí hasta que Granger encuentre a alguien más es cosa tuya – escupió amargamente Astoria alisando sus ropas –

\- Yo … no

\- No qué? Me vas a decir que no estás interesado en ella, que ya no la amas

\- Sabes que eso no es cierto – se apresuró a responder el rubio, sus manos temblaban y su mirada se volvió vidriosa

\- No es cierto? – Astoria enarcó ceja – pues no lo parece fíjate

\- No me importa lo que parezca – desvió su mirada

\- Quien eres? – la mujer se acercó al rubio y lo tomó de las solapas de su chaqueta – Quien eres y que hiciste con Draco Malfoy?! Qué pasó con el Draco que lo que quería lo obtenía, qué pasó con el Draco que no dudaba en realizar sus acciones – cada vez estaba más enojada -

-Parece que murió – respondió con una triste sonrisa.

Y en ese momento lo único que se escuchó fue el sonido de una cachetada, el rubio ni se inmutó

\- No me hagas perder mi tiempo – Astoria se giró y comenzó a caminar a la puerta – vine porque me importas, porque te quiero, porque sé que TU la quieres a ella – vio como el rubio iba a responder algo pero con una señal de su mano la ojiazul lo hizo callar – si eres una pequeña parte del Draco que conocí, saldrás de esta asquerosa prisión que te autoimpuso tu cobardía e iras y la invitaras a cenar – se cruzó de brazos y lo observó directo a los ojos –

\- Y si ella no …

\- Shht – se apresuró a casi gritar – y no me vengas con esas mierdas de Y si no le gustó, y si no me quiere hablar y si esto y si lo otro, y si nada, si yo pude, tu también – sonrió ya más calmada – a todo esto – recordó – te enviaré los papeles del divorcio

El rubio sonrió – los firmaré con gusto

\- Al fin me quitaré este cochino apellido – bromeo la mujer –

\- Y yo volveré a estar en los solteros más codiciados –

\- Nunca cambiarás Draco – sonrió apoyándose en el marco de la puerta – debo irme, ya le dije a Habbo que te preparara la cena y abriera las cortinas – el rubio sonrió – tengo una cita –

\- Vaya … no pierdes el tiempo – bromeó divertido el rubio

\- Mucho tiempo contigo – rió de vuelta –no te puedo obligar a nada pero piensa en lo que te dije, Draco, escuché un dicho Muggle "El que no arriesga no cruza el río" piénsalo, solo eso – volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa – si me necesitas sabes dónde encontrarme, nos vemos – y sin más la mujer desapareció

Y ahí se encontraba Draco Malfoy, solo con sus pensamientos.

Astoria tenía razón, no podía estar escondiéndose de sus demonios toda la vida, de hecho, parecía que la vida había dejado de ser una perra con él y le acababa de abrir una puerta, una posibilidad, Hermione Granger, su amor de toda la vida, soltera – dirigió su mirada al ejemplar del Profeta que había salido días atrás donde detallaba el fin del matrimonio Weasley-Granger bajo buenos términos – Ella estaba soltera y el bueno, era como si lo estuviera también, cuando se casó con Astoria fue por compromiso, estaban los dos de acuerdo con eso, se hicieron amigos y cómplices, pero más que eso nunca lograron amarse como pareja, tuvieron a Scorpius que fue y era la felicidad de ambos, pero lamentablemente el no significo que ellos pudiesen consolidar su relación como pareja, lo intentaron, por Merlín que sí, pero los corazones de ambos tenían dueño desde mucho tiempo atrás, Astoria tenía el placer de ser correspondida, pero el no, aunque nunca lo confesó claro. Cuando Scorpius cumplió 5 años terminaron, y "terminaron" puesto que vivían juntos pero ya no había vida en pareja, Scorpius estuvo al tanto desde un principio, sabía que sus padres no estaban juntos pero también sabía que la relación de ambos era cordial y que lo amaban mucho, eso lo hacía más que feliz.

Y ahora que él se había marchado a Hogwarts, Astoria se había ido a vivir con su novio, con el amor de su vida, Justin Finch-Fletchley, un nacido de Muggle que había sido parte de la casa Hufflepuff, habían sido novios en secreto el tiempo que estuvieron en Hogwarts y años después se reencontraron y desde que lo hicieron no pudieron separarse, estos meses desde que Scorpius se había ido a Hogwarts Astoria se mudó con Justin y ahora vivían en el Londres Muggle, tranquilos, felices. Hace años que los papeles de su divorcio estaban listos así que no le sorprendió para nada que Astoria le pidiera la firma. Astoria … quizás debía seguir sus consejos, quizás si debía salir del letargo en que estaba, salir y vivir, salir y pedirle una cita a Hermione Granger. Había pasado tanto tiempo, pro el sentimiento seguía intacto por la castaña, el tiempo lo curaba todo, estaba seguro de eso, todo menos el amor que aun profesaba por Hermione Granger, y ahora era SU momento.

.

.

.

.

Chan chan! y así comienza este nuevo fic que espero les guste :)


	2. Chapter 2

¿Existirá el destino? A veces solía pensar esa clase de cosas, mientras veía el tiempo pasar desde su ventana, la madera se quemaba, el hielo se derretía y la noche caía. Muchas veces pensó que el destino era algo que estaba escrito, algo que no se podía cambiar, que era como era y punto. Durante la guerra estaba más que seguro de eso, su destino estaba escrito y con sangre de inocentes que su misma familia había derramado. Pero con la paz que había ahora … ahora tenía tiempo para él, tiempo para analizar su vida, y el tema de el destino era algo recurrente para él, esto no era la vida que el "destino" le tenía preparado, no en este momento.

¿Sería parte de la casa de Slytherin? Serpiente y orgulloso.

¿Formaría parte de las filas de Vodemort? Hecho, lamentablemente.

¿Manejaría los negocios familiares? Si y estaba orgulloso de sus resultados.

¿Se casaría con una mujer sangre pura? Si, la que se había convertido en su amiga y confidente.

¿Tendría un heredero? Scorpius, lo mejor que le había sucedido en su vida, la única cosa que había hecho bien prácticamente.

¿Sería como su padre? No, definitivamente no y no pensaba serlo tampoco.

¿Tendría un puesto importante en la sociedad mágica? Si es importante ser un cobarde que desertó de las filas de Voldemort, por supuesto que lo era.

¿Continuaría con la ideología Sangre pura que profesaban los Malfoy? Por supuesto que no. Esa ideología murió con la guerra.

¿Eso era todo? Esa era su vida. Esa sería toda su vida, por Merlín esperaba que no. De seguro había más ¿Pero dónde? Entonces ahí fue cuando se dio cuenta que no podía quedarse varado en las arenas del "destino". No. El debía forjar su propio destino. El y nadie más.

Y ahora la vida le había tendido una mano. La persona que amaba estaba soltera. Hermione Granger había terminado su matrimonio con Ronald Weasley, cuantos años espero para eso, cuando había terminado la guerra estaba decidido a decirle lo que su corazón sentía, pero la vida era una perra, y ahí había aparecido Hermione de la mano de Ronald Weasley. Y desde ese momento nunca más se separaron. _"Le diré cuando terminen, no creo que duren mucho tampoco"_ Así solía consolarse el joven Draco Malfoy, pero ya no era un joven. Ahora era un hombre. Y la chica que le gustaba ya era una mujer, una mujer que se había casado había formado una familia, igual que el . Como había pasado tanto tiempo desde eso ¿10 años? ¿15? ¿20? Por Morgana … el tiempo vuela cuando te diviertes – pensó irónicamente el rubio –

Quizás estaba pensando demasiado, quizás solo debía actuar y pensar menos. En verdad llevaba mucho tiempo sin salir de su casa. Sus asuntos financieros estaban en orden. Hoy por la mañana le había enviado una cara a Scorpius contándole como iba su vida por ahora y pequeñas anécdotas. Por otro lado sus asuntos "personales" por otro lado no estaban tan bien como le gustaría, y decía "personales" porque poco y nada tenían de ser solo de él, es más a todo el mundo mágico estaba muy interesado, no es que le importaba la opinión de la chusma periodística pero podían ser desagradables cuando se lo proponían, y vaya que era seguido. Hace unos días había firmado los papeles de divorcio. Al tener excelentes abogados, Draco y Astoria, el tema fue finiquitado pronto en el más privado de los tratos. Algo que desagradó por completo a la prensa cuando por casualidad encontraron a Astoria firmando como "Greengrass", pero lo que más cabreo a la prensa fue la falta de chismes, nada sabroso, todo bien, todo tranquilo, lo que no impidió por supuesto que alteraran la poca información que poseían . Bueno, el escándalo iba a ser grande tarde o temprano.

Era el día libre de Habbo, el elfo domestico de su mansión. Por lo que estaba completamente solo. No es que necesitaba de mucha compañía tampoco, y quizás ver un poco de gente le haría bien. Por lo que decidió salir. Tomar aire. Y nada más que a Londres Muggle, había ido varias veces, era agradable pasear donde no te apuntaban con el dedo, para variar un poco, y con unos cuantos consejos de Astoria, que sorprendentemente se manejaba de una forma casi innata en el mundo Muggle.

Así que vistiendo unos pantalones negros, una camisa gris y una chaqueta azul oscura salió. Estaba frío, era otoño pero el invierno parecía estar ya a la vuelta de la esquina. Se apareció en un callejón y comenzó a caminar. Encendió un cigarrillo y caminó por el parque.

Durante muchos años vio a los Muggle como seres insignificantes, como si no estuvieran a su altura, pero ahora, ahora todo era diferente, pensaban igual que ellos, amaban igual que ellos y sufrían igual que ellos. Sin mencionar que su sangre era igual de roja. Se sentó en una banca a observar un pequeño lago, una pareja de ancianos daba de comer a unas palomas. Algún día ese podría ser el, compartir sus últimos tiempos con alguien.

El sol comenzó a bajar, y la pareja de ancianos se retiró, quizás el debía hacer lo mismo, la temperatura estaba bajando y no quería hacer algún hechizo en este lugar. Por lo que para no irse, quiso pasar a un café que era su favorito, el primer café que probó en el Londres Muggle. Estaba a unas cuantas cuadras.

* * *

El sonido de la campana al entrar sonó, adentro se percibía un ambiente tibio, relajado, informal y completamente familiar. Las estufas estaban prendidas, lo notó en un momento, la suave música sonaba y por todo el pequeño café habían personas hablando, riendo, leyendo, era algo precioso a la vista y de pronto el olor a café recién molido llenó sus sentidos. De verdad ansiaba un café. Se acercó a la barra donde estaba John, el barista que trabajaba ese turno. Lo vio hablar entretenido con una persona, no podía observarla pues había un hombre entre ellos. Debía ser una mujer pues John se veía muy entretenido. Pero la sorpresa no cabía en él cuando el hombre se paró y vio quien era.

Ahí, enfundada en un chaleco azul de cuello amplio hasta la cadera, unos pantalones negros apretados y sus rizos cayendo por toda su espalda estaba Hermione Granger, conversando y riendo con una humeante taza de café entre sus manos . No podía ver bien su cara, pero estaba seguro que esa sonrisa era hermosa.

\- Draco! – la voz de John lo hizo despertar – te sirvo lo de siempre? – preguntó con una sonrisa

\- Lo mismo que tiene la señorita – no sabía de dónde había salido esa línea pro mordió el interior de su mejilla para no volver a repetir algo así, y en ese momento la castaña se giró a verlo –

\- Malfoy – un poco sorprendida Hermione abrió los ojos – tu aquí? Acaso estoy soñando? – rió la castaña y se levantó con su taza y se sentó en el banco que estaba a su lado – me puedo sentar aquí verdad? – preguntó un poco incomoda

\- Ningún problema de mi parte – y sin saber cómo y por qué, sonrió, la castaña pudo notarlo –

\- Doble choca moka con extra espuma– llegó John con el café – algo muy poco tu, déjame decirte amigo rubio – observó con una sonrisa el barista, su sonrisa desapareció cuando comenzó a mirar a Draco y luego a Hermione y viceversa – se conocen?

\- Si – contestaron ambos al mismo tiempo, sonrojándose ligeramente –

\- Fuimos compañeros en el colegio – le contó la castaña – Nos conocemos hace años – ahora lo dijo mirando directo a los ojos grises

-Muchos años - sonrió levemente de vuelta el rubio

\- Vaya … mis mejores clientes se conocen, debe ser esa escuela suya – rió John mientras desaparecía para comenzar a preparar los pedidos que tenía.

\- Este café no es nada cercano a lo que suelo tomar – comentó Draco más bien para sí mismo -

\- Que sueles tomar normalmente – pregunto la castaña acercando su silla un poco más

\- Expreso, sin azúcar –

\- Muy diferente –rió la castaña tomando un poco y ensuciando su labio con un poco de espuma, se limpió con la lengua rápidamente para que el rubio no lo notara. Pero este lo notó y no pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente, de verdad se había visto sencillamente adorable.

\- Como has estado? – preguntó la castaña –

\- Pues bien – contesto probando el café – no está mal –

\- Es delicioso – sonrió la castaña dirigiendo su mirada a su café – Si … - se mordió el labio – si no quieres que te hable puedes simplemente decirlo – bajó su mirada – no somos amigos ni nunca lo hemos …

\- No – se apresuró a decir el rubio – créeme, si no quisiera hablar contigo ya te lo hubiese dicho, Granger – hizo énfasis en el apellido de la mujer y esta rió ligeramente

\- Ese es mi apellido- volvió a observar directamente a Draco – leí lo de tu divorcio en El Profeta

\- No fue tan interesante como el tuyo – bromeó el rubio

\- Oh para nada, gracias a ti se olvidaron del mío – rió divertida. Su risa, era sencillamente música para sus oídos, música que escucharía todo el día, no entendió como pero un escalofrió lo recorrió –

\- Para la próxima nos ponemos de acuerdo y lo hacemos el mismo día, la prensa no sabrá que hacer – la castaña volvió a reír

\- Gracias, pero no gracias, no volveré a casarme – sintió una leve molestia en el estomago – no en mil años al menos … si, quizás en unos dos mil años podría considerarlo – volvió a reír

\- Pues en dos mil años será, los magos somos muy longevos sabías – y rió junto con ella

\- Interrumpo algo? – apareció John con una sonrisa cómplice – Por cuenta de la casa – y puso en medio de ambos un gran trozo de brownie de chocolate junto con dos tenedores –

\- Gracias – agradeció por los dos la castaña antes que el pelinegro desapareciera para seguir atendiendo

\- Vaya … chocolate – observó Draco – Scorpius estaría maravillado con esto

\- Scorpius … - musitó la castaña probando un poco – debe ser un buen chico … Rose habla maravillas de el

\- Lo es – sonrió mientras tomaba un poco del pastel con su tenedor – lo educamos para que fuera todo lo que su madre y yo no pudimos ser nunca … _feliz_ – completó en su pensamiento

\- Estaré encantada de conocerlo, Rose piensa invitarlo a casa en navidad … si no te molesta, claro –

\- Para nada, Scorpius estará muy feliz – comentó y probó otro poco de brownie

\- Quien iba a pensar que tu hijo y mi hija serían amigos – jugó un poco con su tenedor –

\- Iguales a nosotros – bromeó Draco y la castaña rió

\- Igualitos – sonrió – son felices, eso es lo que importa

Estuvieron hablando mucho tiempo, hablaron del clima, política, religión, anécdotas, chistes. No imaginaba que el tiempo se podía pasar así de rápido, y sin darse cuenta habían pasado casi 3 horas ahí.

\- Chicos, no quiero ser imprudente, pero vamos a cerrar en poco – les avisó John recogiendo tazas

\- Oh si – se apresuró a contestar Hermione buscando en su bolso, pero la mano de Draco fue mucho más rápida y dejó dinero más que suficiente para cubrir la cuenta de ambos – No tienes por qué hacerlo…

\- No, pero quise hacerlo – y ambos se dirigieron a la puerta sin antes despedirse de John que los despidió alegremente al notar la enorme propina que se llevaría ese día.

Cuando salieron la noche ya había caído, eran quizás las 9 de la noche, no estaba seguro, al ser sábado había mucha gente en la calle, paseando riendo.

\- Yo … - comenzó a hablar Draco

\- Fue genial verte – sonrió la castaña – sin hechizos y maldiciones de por medio, para variar – el rubio contestó con un sonrisa despreocupada – debo irme –

\- Quieres que… -

\- No, no, no te preocupes, debo ir con Luna para buscar unos libros, pero es muy caballero de tu parte, Draco – El rubio se quedó helado, su nombre jamás había sonado tan bien en los labios de alguien – porque … no te molesta que te llame Draco, verdad? – la castaña mordió su labio inferior

\- Me agrada de hecho – soltó sonrojándose ligeramente – mientras yo pueda llamarte Hermione – y sonrió de medio lado provocando que ella también se sonrojara ligeramente

\- Nos vemos – la castaña se puso en puntitas y le dio un beso en la mejilla – vamos a cenar el próximo viernes, si? – preguntó sonriendo

\- A las 8 – completó Draco aun sin salir del shock por la pequeña descarga que había recibido -

\- A las 8 – repitió Hermione y se acercó al callejón más cercano – Hasta entonces, Draco – pronunció suavemente y desapareció –

Merlín, Morgana y Circe, que se lo llevara al infierno el mismísimo Voldemort, acababa de acordar una cita con Hermione Granger. Se agradeció mentalmente haberse dado los ánimos para salir esa tarde. No sabía si era destino, pero si sabía que era lo más maravilloso que le podía pasar, por ahora.


	3. Chapter 3

Años que no tenía una cita. Años. Fácilmente podría decirse que desde Hogwarts, aunque si lo analizaba bien, un revolcón en el baño de prefectos no podría llamarse propiamente tal una "cita".

Su relación con Astoria tampoco incluyó citas, se conocían de toda la vida y ya. Recordaba que cuando asistía al colegio las chicas se morían por él, recibía a diario nota tras nota, confesiones de amor, invitaciones, declaraciones, recibía de todo, era un imán de chicas, todas las chicas que se le diera la gana las podía tener, todas menos una, y justo la única chica que quería.

Nunca se consideró una persona tímida, para nada, de hecho esa palabra no existía en el diccionario Malfoy, inaudito, decía lo que quería, hacia lo que quería. Nunca entendió eso de sonrojarse y estar nervioso frente a alguien, eso no era lo suyo.

Pero ahora, por Merlín, había escuchado eso de las mariposas en el estomago, esto no podían ser mariposas, dragones peleando en su estomago, ahí podría acercarse más a lo que estaba sintiendo.

Dio otra vuelta a su estudio y quizás este era el quinto cigarrillo en menos de una hora que fumaba. Diablos. Estaba listo hace más de una hora para la dichosa cita. Dichosa, exacto no estaba siendo sarcástico, no cabía en felicidad, apenas había dormido anoche pensando en lo que debía usar, lo que debía decir, se sentía como una adolescente. – rió ante su pensamiento - pero de joven nada, eso era seguro.

Observó nuevamente el reloj, faltaba poco menos de una hora aún. Pero ya no podía seguir encerrado ahí, tampoco podría llegar tan temprano. Quizás lo que debía hacer era caminar, si, caminar siempre le hacía bien, así que se aparecería en un lugar alejado de ahí y se iría caminando.

Esto al menos le daría tiempo para distraer su mente – si claro –

El zumbido de su celular lo hizo despabilar. Un mensaje de texto: Astoria.

 _Astoria (19:28 pm)_

 _No hagas nada estúpido, estúpido_

 _Con cariño Astoria._

 _PD: espero que tengas SUERTE esta noche ;)_

Se sonrojó ligeramente, entendía perfectamente lo que Astoria quería decir con eso ultimo, quizás no debió contarle sus planes para esa noche, hasta ella parecía más nerviosa que él, si claro.

Se paseo observando diferentes tiendas del Londres Muggle, la verdad es que le agradaba bastante visitar la ciudad, aunque siempre le molestaba ligeramente el no poder usar su varita cuanto quisiera. Pasó a una tabaquería y compró un paquete de tabaco para Blaise, sabía que al Italiano le encantaba ese tabaco, y el mundo Muggle era el único en donde se encontraba ese precisamente y como claro, el era tan buen amigo, le compraría un poco, un poco que compartirían con un buen whiskey de fuego, obviamente. Y como si fuera adivino sintió el vibrar de su celular, otro mensaje.

 _Blaise (19:46 pm)_

 _Quedan 15 minutos para tu ida al matadero, digo cita, juega bien tus cartas, recuerda todo lo que te he enseñado, joven aprendiz, y recuerda que si no le gustas pregúntale si le gustan morenos. Jiji_

No debió contarle nada al idiota más grande del mundo mágico, bueno, tampoco es como si le hubiera contado algo precisamente, sino que el muy imbécil de Blaise trabajaba con Hermione en el ministerio y cuando vio la lechuza de Draco aparecerse por ahí, no dudó un minuto en ir y obligarlo hablar. Menudo imbécil. El mismo.

Estaba nervioso, las manos le sudaban, ya estaba en el punto de encuentro que habían quedado, justo fuera de la cafetería en donde se habían encontrado la semana pasada, faltaban 5 minutos. ¿Era una cita? Porque cita significaba una implicación amorosa verdad? O si? O no?. Mierda. Estúpidas dudas existenciales que le surgían justo en este momento. Habían quedado en cenar, pero nunca usó la palabra "cita". Quizás…

\- Draco – dio un pequeño salto al escuchar su nombre, ahí enfundada en un abrigo negro con una boina roja y su cabello suelto se encontraba Hermione Granger

\- Hola – saludó un poco nervioso, nervioso por el susto que le acababa de dar y por el simple hecho de que era ella la que estaba ahí, la castaña se levantó en puntitas ligeramente y le dio un beso en la mejilla, y con ese pequeño roce sintió a la perfección el frio de la nariz de la ojimiel –

\- Cómo estás? – preguntó sonriendo –

\- Yo bien, pero tú tienes frio, así que caminemos antes que te tenga que descongelar frente a la chimenea el resto de la noche – ambos rieron mientras comenzaban a caminar, irían a comer pastas –elección de Hermione– a un restaurant que quedaba a un par de cuadras a pie.

\- Estoy saliendo de un pequeño resfrío – comenzó a hablar la castaña mientras caminaban –

\- Te sientes mal? Porque si te sientes mal…-

\- No – lo detuvo – ya estoy bien, no te preocupes –

\- Me dices si te quieres ir en algún momento – se mordió la mejilla para dejar de hablar estupideces

\- No nos iremos a ningún lado sin probar esas pastas – una musical risa salió de los labios de Hermione. El camino fue corto, no se dieron cuenta cuando ya había llegado.

Era un restaurant que si bien se veía elegante, no era necesario vestir de etiqueta para esto. Entraron y dejaron sus abrigos, luego de esos fueron llevados a su mesa por la anfitriona.

\- Es un bonito lugar – alabó Draco

\- Si – comentó sonriente mientras observaba el menú – Blaise me lo recomendó

\- Ah sí? – sonrió haciendo una nota mental de golpear a Blaise por meterse donde no lo llamaban – que considerado de su parte

\- Verdad? Casi me agrada – ambos rieron – es un idiota el 50% del tiempo, pero al menos hace bien su trabajo y me hace reír – comentó la castaña

\- 50% del tiempo?! Me arriesgaría a decir 80% del tiempo, el otro 20% es cuando tiene la boca llena y no habla, y a veces aun así es un idiota – volvieron a reír –

\- Creo que pediré raviolis con salsa pesto –

\- Pues yo comeré… gnnochi con salsa de camarón –

\- Listos para ordenar? – se acercó un elegante mozo con un leve acento italiano–

\- Si, raviolis con salsa pesto para la señorita y gnnochi con salsa de camarón para mi, por favor –

\- Muy bien, algo para beber? –

\- Un vino blanco está bien? –preguntó observando a la castaña –

\- vino bianco, si prega di – contestó la castaña observando al mozo –

\- scelta eccellente – contestó el mozo y desapareció –

\- Non sapevo che parlava italiano – Draco la observó elevando ligeramente una ceja –

La castaña levantó ligeramente los hombros – estuve un semestre en Italia hace un tiempo, y Blaise hace alarde de su "italiano fluido" todo el tiempo –

\- No me lo recuerdes – el rubio se llevó los dedos al puente de su nariz recordando las bochornosas anécdotas que tenía del moreno haciéndose "el lindo" mientras hablaba italiano.

\- Su vino – volvió el mozo con la botella, destapándola y sirviéndole a ambos un poco en cada copa – ya estará la comida

\- Gracias – repitieron los dos –

\- Brindemos – le propuso Hermione con una sonrisa levantando su copa – Por una agradable cena –

\- Por nuestra primera cena juntos – sonrió el rubio

\- Por nuestros hijos –

\- Por su amistad – completó el rubio

\- Y por la nuestra – chocaron copas.

Pronto la cena estuvo servida y estuvieron un poco hablando de lo bien que sabían sus platos. En verdad había olvidado que estaba nervioso por su "cita". Era tan fácil hablar con la castaña que parecía que nunca en sus vidas habían sido enemigos jurados.

\- No eres tan desagradable – rió la castaña con las mejillas sonrojadas por el alcohol, puesto que sin darse cuenta iban terminando la segunda botella

\- Gracias, el mejor cumplido que he recibido en años –

\- Y tienes unos lindos ojos – observó la castaña sonrojándose más, haciendo de paso que el rubio se sonrojara de vuelta – digo, son grises, no todos los días se conocen personas con ese color de ojos

\- Pues si la memoria no me falla nos conocemos hace más de 20 años y ahora te das cuenta que mis ojos son grises –

\- Pues nunca antes te había visto tan de cerca -

\- Yo ya sabía que tenías los ojos de color miel y tampoco te había visto de cerca

\- Oh vamos, mis ojos son bastante comunes, pero los tuyos …

\- No son los ojos – tomó un poco de vino – son lo que expresan

\- Vaya, que poético – ambos rieron –

\- Ya no te persigue la prensa? – preguntó el rubio –

\- Pues hace un par de días una periodista de Corazón de Bruja quería entrevistarme, Corazón de bruja pensé yo … no estaré muy pasada de moda para estar en una revista de adolescentes – rió recordando el momento –

\- Oh vamos, somos como el vino – le guiñó el ojos y una risueña Hermione lo golpeo ligeramente el hombro –

\- Y a ti como te ha ido con tu reciente soltería? Apuesto a que tienes un montón de brujas haciendo fila para ser la nueva señora Malfoy –

 _\- Si supieras a la que quiero_ – pensó el rubio – La verdad no. Y tú?

\- Pues tampoco tengo una gran cantidad de brujas – ambos rieron – he recibido un par de invitaciones – Draco sintió tensarse un poco – pero esta la primera cita que he tenido – cita, cita, cita, cita, era oficial, esto era una cita, gracias a Merlín – porque … esto es una cita? Verdad? Por favor dime que no he metido la pata – la castaña mordió su labio

\- Por supuesto que no – se apresuró a contestar Malfoy – es una cita –

\- Y como es una cita me llevarás a dar un paseo por el parque? Me comprarás flores? Después me irás a dejar temprano para que mis padres no se enojen? – ambos se pusieron a reír –

\- Suena bien por mi –

\- El único problema es que no vivo con mis padres, pero Crookshanks es un gato bastante posesivo –

\- Aún tienes esa bola de pelos?

\- Hey! Tiene sentimientos okey? Y está llenito de amor, vuelvo en un momento, para que podamos dar una vuelta, cita – le guiñó el ojo y lo golpeo levemente en el hombro.

Así que si era una cita – pensó para sí mismo, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el vibrar de un celular, un celular que descansaba en la mesa, la estaban llamado, no era su incumbencia quien llamaba a la castaña, pero ella no llegaba del baño, y la verdad le daba curiosidad quien era la persona que tanto insistía, quizás ya iba por la tercera llamada cuando se alzó ligeramente para ver el remitente.

 _\- Theo N. –_ Se atragantó con un poco del vino al notar el remitente del llamado, cuantos Theodore N. existían en el mundo mágico?

\- Volví, rubio – se sentó

\- Te estaban llamando -

\- Debe ser del trabajo – contestó observando la pantalla tecleando un mensaje probablemente –

\- No llamarás de vuelta? – le preguntó nervioso

\- No – levantó ligeramente los hombros – para otra vez será .

* * *

Ambos se encontraban caminando por el parque que se encontraba iluminado por una gran cantidad de luces que había puesto en la copa de los arboles, era como si ya se sintiera el espíritu de las fiestas.

\- Jamás en mi vida pensé que estaría así – sintió que la bruja se apretaba un poco más a su brazo - … contigo.

\- De verdad? – sentía el escalofrió por su cuerpo a pesar de que los separaba la gruesa tela de sus abrigos – bien pensaba que estabas enamorada de mi en Hogwarts – bromeo un poco

\- Uff, no imaginas cuanto –

\- Si, lo sabía, me di cuenta en tercero, cuando rompiste mi nariz

\- El amor duele – ambos rieron – Siempre te consideré atractivo – sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco –

\- Enserio? – enarcó una ceja

\- Oh, por favor, no lograrás ponerme nerviosa, ya no tenemos 15 años

\- Pues yo siempre te consideré bonita, aunque bueno … mi boca decía lo contrario

\- Debería tomarlo como una confesión de amor? – rió

\- Tómalo como gustes – tragó saliva sin observar a la mujer que se encontraba su lado

\- Auuu – silbó – Draco Malfoy está coqueteando conmigo?

\- Hermione Granger se está sonrojando con mis palabras? – contraatacó antes de que fuera más obvio

 _\- Touché –_ se mordió el labio – me llevarás a mi casa?

\- Y te dejaré temprano para que tu gato no me muerda –

Se acercaron a un callejón para poder aparecerse fuera de la casa de Hermione, una casa grande en el Valle de Godric

\- Es muy bonito – observó Draco

\- Si – sonrió ella – Harry es mi vecino, o lo será por un tiempo más

\- Se cambiará?

\- Yo, hemos pensado que esta casa quedé para Rose, y yo quería comprar un departamento más pequeño para vivir durante el año, es raro una casa tan grande para una sola persona –

\- Te entiendo, vivo solo en la mansión desde que mi madre vive con tía Andrómeda y Astoria haciendo su vida –

\- Y tu mansión sí que es grande … - se sintió un poco incomoda a la mención de la dichosa mansión, pero sin darse cuenta estaban en la puerta – Quieres pasar? Podríamos tomar una taza de té o café – sonrió

\- Seguro – se apresuró a contestar –

Entraron a la casa y esta automáticamente se prendió sola la chimenea, siguió a Hermione hasta la sala donde quitaron sus abrigos y la castaña le pidió que la esperara.

Mientras esta no se encontraba comenzó a ver las fotos, habían tanto fotos mágicas como fotos muggles, muchas fotos de su hija, observándola tenía un parecido muy grande a su madre, con razones Scorpius estaba tan interesado en ella, también habían fotos de ella con Potter y Weasley, algunas de grupo, otras de sus padres, supuso, una infinidad de fotos en verdad—

\- Miau – sintió un maullido a sus pies –

\- Bola de pelos – se agachó – Crookshanks? – y el gato se acercó a él y comenzó a pasar por sus piernas

\- Le agradas – apareció la castaña con dos tazas humeantes – Y créeme, eso sí que es novedad

\- Lo tomaré como un cumplido- se acercó a Hermione y tomó asiento a su lado – gracias – agradeció recibiendo la humeante taza de café

Ambos bebieron de su taza en silencio, en verdad era un silencio cómodo, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la madera quemándose y el ronroneo de Crookshanks que se encontraba dormitando frente la chimenea.

Un bostezo –claramente de parte de Hermione – perdón, fue una semana muy larga

\- Creo que ya va siendo hora que me retire –

\- Aún es temprano

\- Son las 11:30, y tú estás cansadísima – otro bostezo por parte de la castaña – ves?

\- Si … es cierto – le sonrió terminando de beber su café, el rubio apuró su café y se levantó –

\- Fue genial –

\- Completamente, sin maldiciones, sin amenazas de muerte…

\- Sin dementores, sin peligro de perder nuestras vidas – ambos rieron –

\- Espero nos podamos ver de nuevo, Draco- sonrió la castaña, se encontraban frente la puerta.

\- Espero lo mismo, Hermione – se acercó y beso su mejilla, ella cerró los ojos y lo tomó de las manos –

\- Sé que somos adultos y no tenemos el por qué de dar tantas explicaciones – comenzó a hablar muy rápido – pero lo haré de todas formas porque he tenido ganas de hacerlo toda la noche – y tomó la iniciativa y lo besó.

Perplejo. Así se encontraba. Como una estatua. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, bueno, si lo entendía, pero no lo creía. Tan rápido como empezó terminó, y sus reacciones velocidad perezoso no lo dejaron responder. Había sido un beso suave.

\- Yo … - la castaña iba a hablar pero fue callada rápidamente por la boca del rubio que la besaba con más ahínco ahora. Fue suave, un beso casi tímido, casi se sintieron adolescentes por un momento. Un momento que duró bastante poco cuando comenzaron a profundizar el beso.

Muy a su pesar, se detuvieron, a veces el aire es necesario después de todo. – una risita lo despertó –

\- Un beso de despedida –

-Un beso de nos vemos pronto – le dio otro beso en los labios – muy pronto – otro beso.

\- Nos vemos, Draco – sonrió la castaña tras cerrar la puerta.

Y por ese instante, todas las dudas desaparecieron de su mente, no se habían declarado amor, ni él había confesado sus sentimientos, incluso si le preguntaban que había hecho durante la tarde, probablemente ni recordaba lo que había comido, puesto que solo podía recordar la suave sensación de los labios de la castaña. Mejor que en sus fantasías.

Por un momento se detuvo a pensar en la llamada que había recibido Hermione durante la cena. Podría ser que acaso … - sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el vibrar de su teléfono.

 _Hermione (23:37 pm)_

 _La pasé excelente. Avísame lo que llegues._

 _Hermione._

Una sonrisa adornó su rostro hasta llegar a su casa y probablemente hasta la mañana siguiente. -

.

.

.

Hasta acá por ahora :) Espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos prontopronto.


	4. Chapter 4

Solía pensar que el amor era para las novelas, de esas que a las chicas les encanta leer, las parejas que solían aparecer en estas era completamente utópicas, nunca entendió como a Astoria le encantaban estas novelas muggles y estas "películas", fotos con movimientos y sonidos, le fascinaban, la veía leer y suspirar casi a diario. Nunca entendió mucho como alguien podría creer que algo así podría ser realidad, nunca.

Conocía a varias parejas, sus padres por ejemplo, si bien se querían mucho, nunca habían sido un amor como el de estas novelas, su madre abnegadamente enamorado de su padre, lo espero hasta que este salió cumpliendo esos 10 años en Azkaban, bien conocía a su padre y sabía cómo era, poco cariñoso con su madre y muy estricto con él, pero al salir todo fue diferente, no era el mismo Lucius Malfoy, era otro, quizás si le sirvió su estancia en la prisión, ahora ambos vivían en Francia, abuelos amorosos completamente enamorados de Scorpius. Eran felices de eso no había duda, pero anda parecido a esas novelas, eran una historia de amor, si, una que a el no le gustaría vivir.

Por otro lado estaba Blaise, su ex concuñado, dado que el también estaba separado, se había casado tiempo después que el con la mayor de las Greengrass, a diferencia de el este no había sido un matrimonio arreglado, el se caso "enamorado" según él, tuvieron un hijo poco después de casarse pero no duraron más de 5 años casados. De verdad que no le sorprendió para nada, quería mucho a su amigo pero mantener sus pantalones cerrados nunca había sido su especialidad, mucho menos tener una sola mujer. Otra historia de amor.

También estaba Pansy, que si bien aún estaba casada con Adrian Pucey, en sus propias palabras solo se veían para procrear. Así de simple.

En fin, conocía muchas parejas, y en verdad, en la vida real no existían historias de amor como la de las novelas muggles e incluso las mágicas. No habían y punto. "El amor no dura toda la vida" palabras de su propia madre. Y si el amor no duda toda la vida, como era posible que el aun estuviese enamorado, quizás era más fácil amar cuando no se tiene, Astoria por ejemplo, seguía enamorada de Justin, como si fuera el primer día, palabras de ella misma.

Quizás era que todos vivían el amor de diferentes formas, así de simple, a algunos le resulta y a otros no o quizás debería dejar de pensar estas cosas y continuar con la revisión de documentos que tenía sobre su escritorio.

Unos cuantos días habían pasado desde su dichosa cita con Hermione Granger. Era martes casi al medio día, y aún tenía la sonrisa plantada en la cara cada cuando recordaba su noche. No podía creer que algo tan banal como una cita lo podía hacer sentir así, ni en sus mejores días de adolescencia una chica lo había dejado así, y sin contar que siqueira la había llevado a la cama, había sido nada más que un par de besos. Debía invitarla a cenar otra vez? Quizás a almorzar?. Maldecía al Draco adolescente por no tener conocimiento en citas y relaciones amorosas.

El sonido de la RedFlu lo hizo despabilar, ahí en las llamas verdes se encontraba la cara de Blaise Zabini.

-Puedo pasar? –

-No tienes trabajo que hacer? – enarcó una ceja al momento en que encendió un cigarrillo –

-Estoy en mi hora de descanso-

-Ya que – Y por la chimenea entró un Blaise Zabini que para su sorpresa no traía esa sonrisa socorrona que traía siempre.

-Te pasa algo? – aspiró un poco del cigarrillo –

-No lo sé – estaba dudando? Se acercó a su lado y sacó un cigarrillo de los de Draco apoyándose a su lado en el escritorio – Qué tal fue tu cita con Hermione? –

-No es de tu incumbencia – se mordió el interior de sus mejillas para no saltar como una colegiala y contarle a su amiga –

-Oh vamos – lo vio mover sus hombros, oh-oh, estaba tenso, solo hacía eso cuando algo pasaba –

-Blaise … dime qué pasa –

-Bueno … - aspiró de su cigarrillo - hoy Theo estuvo en la oficina … -

-Theo?

-Theo, Theodore Nott, piel pálida, cabello oscuro, ojos azules …

-Si, si, sé quién es Theo, idiota – estaba nervioso, completamente nervioso, y por un momento recordó la llamada que había recibido Hermione en la cena – y? habla grandísimo idiota –

-Bueno… - se aclaró la garganta – sabes que está soltero ahora?

-Si Blaise, si lo sé, está divorciado hace como 5 años –

-Si, es correcto – correcto? Quien era ese y que había hecho con Blaise Zabini – la cosa es que ayer por la mañana Hermione recibió unas rosas – Draco tragó saliva sonoramente, tanto que sentía que le había dolido – no dije nada porque pensé que había sido de tu parte – se excuso soltando un poco su corbata – y hoy, había una caja de chocolates en su escritorio, con una nota, no pude leerla, pero vi que sonrió , y a la hora de almuerzo Theo la fue a buscar –

Estaba en blanco, molesto, debería estar molesto con Theodore? Hace tiempo que no se veían, y ciertamente el ojiazul nunca estuvo enterado de sus sentimientos por la castaña.

-Y Hermione? –

-Pues ella fue –

-No idiota, estaba feliz? –

-Bueno – meditó un poco – le sonrió, si, llevo mucho tiempo conociendo a Hermione y sé cuando sonríe porque está feliz y cuando sonríe por cortesía, y estoy segura de que estaba sonriendo de felicidad –

-Pero como … nos besamos ese día –

-se besaron? – Blaise sonrió ampliamente y aplaudió – y ya la invitaste a salir de nuevo?

-no…

-Y que estás esperando?

-Bueno … ahora que está saliendo con Theo…

-Draco – comenzó a hablar mirándolo a los ojos – si te cuento esto es porque pensé que de verdad estabas interesado en Hermione, además, siquiera sé si están saliendo, no vi besos, para nada, pero te lo digo para que pongas un ojo ahí y hagas algo, ya no somos adolescentes, ve invítala a cenar y hazle el amor hasta que olvide quien es , así de simple –

-Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo-

-Oh vamos… solo te estaba contando lo que vi, nada más – levantó los hombros – invítala a salir … invítala a salir … vamos, Draco … sabes que quieres , quizás está esperando a que le digas algo, la has llamado? –

-Nos hemos enviado un par de mensajes … -

-Ves, hazlo, hazlo, hazlo –

-Bueno … - vio su celular – debería – suspiró- iré donde Habbo para decirle que te quedarás a comer –

* * *

Ya se encontraban sentados en la mesa cuando su celular vibró. _Un mensaje_.

 _Hermione (13:10 PM)_

 _Por supuesto que me encantaría, podríamos cenar en mi casa mañana, a las 18:00 está bien para ti?_

 _Nos vemos mañana._

Otra cita? Otra oportunidad, ahora si le diría todo lo que quería decirle hace años a la castaña, que bien que ella había aceptado … aceptado… pero él no la había invitado a nada …

-Blaise … -

-si? –

-Usaste mi celular mientras no estuve?

-mmm – pensó durante unos segundos - … define usar –

-Invitaste a Hermione a cenar como si fuera yo?

-tal vez? –

-Blaise. – habló fuerte –

-Si, si, si, me declaro culpable – rió divertido – pero dijo que si verdad? Por algo tenías esa sonrisa en la cara –

Buscó el mensaje en su bandeja de salida, y ahí se encontraba la prueba –

" _Hola linda, la pasé maravillosamente el otro día, no puedo esperar a que nos veamos pronto, te parece mañana?"_

-Yo no diría eso –

-Y eso que borré la invitación a tu cama – rió nuevamente el moreno.

Y ahora, por culpa, o gracias a Blaise tendría otra cita, otra oportunidad y ahora sí que jugaría todas sus cartas, como que se llamaba Draco Malfoy.

.

.

.

Hasta ahí, que tendrá que ver Theo aquí? Chan chan.

Espero les haya gustado.

Nos vemos


End file.
